Act III: Episode 6: New Dog, Old Tricks/Transcript
Characters Heroes David "Hesh" Walker Riley Elias T. Walker Princess Celestia Princess Luna Freckles (Primary Storage Unit only) Franklin Delano Donut Lopez the Heavy CT Villains Majid Sadiq Agent Wyoming Transcript (RECAP TO ARRIVE LATER) "New Dog, Old Tricks" UNSC Infinity Earth Orbit Private Franklin Delano Donut Order of the Just December 7, 2013 (Aboard Infinity) Princess Luna:'' How long will it take to bring him back?'' Princess Celestia:'' Could be hours, could be days. All we can do is wait.'' Princess Luna: ''All we want is to have him back home, sister. We can't lose him like we almost did with Rarity.'' (Donut and Lopez enters) Donut:'' Private Franklin D. Donut reporting for duty, Princess!'' Princess Luna: ''Glad to see you've finally recovered, Private. (Turns over to Lopez) Good to see you back in commission, Lopez.'' Lopez: ''Gracias, Princesa. No vas a creer lo que he pasado! Terminé en la sala de almacenamiento del buque y conocí ordenador y el monitor de Dan. (Thanks, Princess. You won't believe what I went through! I ended up in the ship's storage room and met Dan's computer and monitor.)'' Donut:'' Sooo...'' Lopez: ''Fue genial! Tiramos una gran fiesta en la calle, y se convirtió en tan popular como Rarity! (It was great! We threw a huge block party, and I became as popular as Rarity!)'' Princess Luna: ''Are you sure he's okay, Donut?'' Lopez: ''Escucha, puta! ¿Es porque usted es realeza que no me entiendes, ¿O es usted simplemente tonto? (Listen, bitch! Is it because you're royalty that you don't understand me, or are you just dumb?)'' Princess Luna:'' (Angrily in the Royal Canterlot Voice) SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, ROBOTIC ORGANISM!! I DARE YOU!!'' Lopez: Alarma! Ella es bilingüe! Por favor, no me mates! (Holy fucking shit! She's bilingual! Please don't kill me!) Princess Celestia:'' I thought so.'' (Elias enters) Elias: ''Ma'am. My son just reported back in!'' Princess Luna: And... Elias: ''He's located Sadiq.'' Princess Luna:'' That's good to hear, Captain. Tell your son that he has my thanks.'' Elias: ''Understo.. (Trips on a fusion coil, flings it, and nearly falls) WHOA!!'' (The fusion coil flings into Lopez, explodes, and destroys Lopez' new body, excluding his head.) Lopez:'' Alarma! (Shit!!)'' Donut: ''Well, would you look at that?'' Elias: ''What? (Looks at Lopez, only having his head to use.) FUCK!! And I just rebuilt him, too!!'' Donut: ''Well, I guess that's Karma for insulting the Princess.'' Lopez: ''Cállate, idiota. (Shut up, idiot.)'' Meanwhile, outside Solitude, Skyrim. David "Hesh" Walker CT: ''Hesh, I've located Sadiq. You want me to get him?'' Hesh: ''Negative, CT. We need him alive.'' CT: ''Right.'' (Hesh and CT continue to watch Sadiq) Hesh: ''This is it. Ready, CT?'' CT: ''Ready as I'll ever be.'' Hesh: ''Then let's go. (To Riley) C'mon, boy.'' (Hesh and CT get up, Riley follows. They approach Sadiq) Hesh: ''STOP! Hands where I can see them!!'' (Sadiq turns around with his hands up) Sadiq: ''Alright. You got me.'' CT: ''Damn right, we do! (moving to apprehend Sadiq)'' Hesh: ''CT, wait. Something doesn't feel right. It's too easy.'' (Riley hears something, starts barking loudly) Hesh: ''Shh. Riley! What is it, boy?'' (Footsteps crunching a twig is heard) CT:'' Was that you, Hesh?'' Hesh:'' No.'' (A sniper bullet is fired at CT and kills her) Hesh: ''CT!!!'' (Wyoming appears) Wyoming:'' (To Sadiq) Well, looks like you ended up in a mess, mate!'' Hesh: ''YOU!!'' Wyoming: ''Well, did you think I was going to leave him behind? (Turns over to free Sadiq of captivity) Hold still, need to get these bindings off you, mate.'' Hesh: ''I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!'' Wyoming: ''Sorry, mate. But we must get going now.'' (Wyoming escapes with Sadiq. Hesh rushes over to CT to find her dead, instantly from the Sniper Bullet.) Hesh: ''(On comms) Dad, this is Hesh. Critical Mission Failure. Target set a trap and got away. CT is dead, I say again, CT is K.I.A!'' (Back on Infinity) Princess Luna:'' Why is there a Priority One becon, Lopez?'' Lopez: No tengo idea. (Beats me.) Elias: ''Sadiq capture was a trap. And Connecticut is K.I.A.'' Donut: ''She's dead?'' Elias: ''Yeah.'' Princess Luna: ''(To Elias) Elias, take this. (hands Elias a Storage Unit)'' Elias: ''What's this?'' Princess Luna: ''Caboose and I rebuilt the body of his robotic pet MANTIS. Caboose had named him Freckles. This is Freckles' Primary Storage Unit. Basically his heart, mind, and emotion.'' Elias: ''So you want me to install this in the new rebuilt body?'' Princess Luna: ''It would make Caboose elated to see his pet again. That was the only living part of Freckles before reconstruction began on him.'' Elias: ''Got it.'' (Luna, Celestia, Donut, and Lopez look on as Elias leaves for the MANTIS Hanger) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:Sadiq Arc Category:Skyrim Civil War Arc Category:Infinity Arc Category:Transcripts